Away With My Heart
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: Jemma and Leo meet at a prom and fall pretty hard and fast, but then lose touch. One-shot inspired by Lady Antebellum's "Dancin' Away With My Heart". Rated K. FitzSimmons ship. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the laptop I'm writing this on.


Sixteen year old Jemma Simmons blew a puff of air through her glossy lips, looking around at the party before her. Since she was a high school senior, her boyfriend had insisted she come to the school's prom. She wasn't much of one for parties - no, she preferred to stay at home and experiment or learn in general - but since he'd been so adamant, she'd gone. He'd swiftly left her at the door, joining up with some much-cooler friends of his. She supposed it was alright; after all, she was quite boring in comparison to the girls who made an effort to look pretty and be _interesting_. She was just obsessed with science and getting into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy. And no longer had a boyfriend; not after tonight. She didn't even have a ride back home until eleven o'clock! Sighing, she stood up and made her way for the door. At least she could get some fresh air! The dark night was illuminated by the moon high up in the sky, and the booming tunes inside leaked out. She walked over to the deck's railing, leaning on the wood and allowing the grain to press small channels into her skin while she looked up and studied the stars.

"Fascinatin', aren't they?"  
She gasped - well, squeaked, really - and turned around to meet the light eyes of a shy boy whom she hadn't even seen. "Oh! Yes, they are. Did I steal your spot? Terribly sorry-"  
"No, no, it's fine," he shook his head, not one of his short, tight curls budging. "We're probably doing the same thing, actually. Crowd's a bit excessive if you ask me."  
"Definitely!" she nodded, smiling brightly as she tried to place his identity. "Do you-do you go to Emlenton High?"  
He shook his head. He didn't - he'd only agreed to go because he'd missed his own school's prom, and a few friends of his wanted him to come. Unbeknownst to him, he'd ended up in the same boat as Jemma: alone watching everyone have fun. "No. Some friends wanted me to come, and, well, let's jus' say I'm less a girlfriend after this, at the very least. Saw her and her friends flirting with some other guys anyhow," he explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. His suit was too stiff and he wanted to go home and work on his experiment.  
"Oh, me too. Being the odd man out's a terribly lonesome position, isn't it?" Jemma asked. He nodded silently. "Oh-am I talking too much? You seem like a pretty quiet gentleman. I-"  
"It's fine," he shook his head. "Like y' said, ah, loneliness is...ah, lonely." He found himself meeting her warm brown eyes and his heart stirred as his brain forgot to finish the sentence.  
"Well, then, how old are you? You look quite young. What's your name?"  
"Oh, ehm, sixteen- I'm a junior, though. I'm Leo Fitz."

Jemma smiled once more. "It's nice to meet you, then, Leo. I'm Jemma Simmons; also sixteen and a senior, which is so funny! What're the odds?"  
They talked quietly for awhile, but then Leo settled for watching her watch the stars. He couldn't quite process the emotions he was feeling right now-his entire mind was a mess and she was happily oblivious to the damage she'd done to him. Finally, though, he heard the music inside turn quiet and slow. If he wanted to leave any sort of impression on this girl, he had to act fast.  
"Ehm, Jemma?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling with a terrible bout of shyness.  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at him. His arms were crossed around himself, but he jerkily unwound them to let them hang at his sides.  
"Would you, ah, want to dance? With me?" he added, awkwardly.  
She laughed. "I'd love to." She allowed herself to slip into his arms, and both of them stepped stiffly around in an awkward dance. It was as if two stiff boards were attempting to sway to the tune of a song.

Finally, though, it grew more natural and when she met his pale eyes, she melted and grinned at him. She'd never experienced this feeling before - the feeling that you were on a cloud and the reason you were was due to a person, not something you enjoy immensely, such as working on a project. She didn't want it to end. And Leo, well...he was fairly certain that the only thing that could make him feel more pleasant would be owning a monkey, and that might not even do the trick. But all too soon, the song ended and they pulled away. Jemma smiled and kissed his cheek as the doors burst open and the other prom attendants burst out into the night.  
"You're a very sweet boy, Leo. I'm happy to have met you. And thank you _so_ very much for the dance, it was so wonderful!" she paused, but then bit the inside of her cheek. "If I give you my number, will you call me?"  
He nodded, a little bewildered as she rattled the number off. He managed to give her his, and then she disappeared into the night, her pale blue gown breezing behind her.

Being Leo Fitz, whose mind was plagued with a large amount of ideas, information, and thoughts in general, he forgot her number before he got home, much to his chagrin. But communication worked both ways, so after he'd tried looking up her name and phone number online and came back empty handed, he decided that if she truly wanted to keep in contact with him, she would call him. And Jemma did mean to call him, truly; but after that prom, she'd been so busy with entrance exams to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy that she flat-out forgot to call him. When she did remember, though, she decided that he wouldn't remember her and it would be awkward for both of them.

They didn't see one another until one year after that day, when Leo Fitz was assigned his student adviser for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, which he'd gotten accepted into easily.  
"Hello!" Jemma smiled brightly as she walked into the room. Recognition flashed across her face, but she quickly reined it in and clutched her paperwork to her chest with one hand as she reached to shake his hand with the other. He stared at her, expecting some sort of explanation or at least...he wasn't even quite sure. She decided that if he didn't say anything, she wouldn't either - after all, he'd likely forgotten about her. And the moment she decided this, Leo Fitz decided that he wanted to hate the girl and make life difficult for the student adviser. She'd left such an impression on him and she didn't even bring it up again. But there was that feeling again, making it next to impossible for him to hate her. That night, they'd danced away with one another's hearts.


End file.
